Squires, Knights and The Own
by LadyoftheRisingSun
Summary: The progressive tale of Kel and Dom through drabbles. Will eventually be 50 chapters
1. Testy

Testy

Dom walked up to the pages training field expecting a little excitement. When he got there he was delighted to discover that the pages were practicing tilting.

Qasim looked at Dom and remarked, "The page on the roan will fall. I know the horse, he is a testy one."

"You sure? The page looks like she can stay on."

"That is the Girl?"

"Yes, Keladry of Mindelan. My cousin writes to me about her all the time."

"There's no way she can stay on. that horse looks like a charmer all right." Symric said. "I came last year to watch, and the page that rode him fell off the first try."

"Dinner at the Jugged Hare she stays on." Wolset, a brand new recruit, looked at Dom like he had grown two heads.

"I'll take that bet." Wolset looked sure of himself, "Symric's right. There's no way she can stay on."

Keladry's lance hit her horse and he reared. Keladry dropped her lance and held on. She spoke too softly for anyone to hear, but her lips were moving and her hand was slowly rubbing the horse's neck.

He eventually came back down to earth and all of the Own who had gathered to watch started cheering and clapping.

She looked over at the fence line, her face was void of all emotion except for the sudden paleness that hadn't been there a moment before.

Dom Looked over as Wolset. "When's dinner?"


	2. Squire

Squire

Raoul took he Girl, Keladry, for a squire. Neal's told me so much about her I feel as if I already know her. Oh there she is walking out from between two horses. I think I should o make myself useful to the Lady Squire. She has a blank face on, I'm assuming this is what the boys call her "Yamani Mask".

A/N: i forgot to add this before the 1rst chapter but... I DON'T OWN TAMORA PIERCE'S WORK OR CHARACTERS

Thanks to my reviewers: **anythingatall **and **stardust718**


	3. Turnover

A/N: I just changed a bit of the format and edited it up a bit. I was rereading and found a lot of errors. Oops.

I've been a very bad girl and have kept forgetting to add my disclaimer... so here it is.

I have purple hair, I have a pet hurrok, and I use my monkey tail to swing from trees, and of course I am Tamora Pierce. lol jk, I don't own anything.

**Turnover**

_Where did she go? _Dom looked around, trying to find Raoul's new squire. _Ah, there she is._

"Did you eat?" Walking towards her I found that she was only four inches shorter than my own tall frame.

I smiled and continued handing her a turnover, "Just rolled out of bed and came charging on down I bet. You'll learn. Eat." My last comment was more of a command and she followed my instructions.

Kel's eyes shot open in surprise and tried to talk with her mouth full, "It's good!"

Smirking I saw her eyes examine me as she continued to eat, taking in my appearance.

"I see you've still got your overgrown horse," I nodded at her charger. "I was new to the King's Own that day we saw you tilting. Everybody but me bet you'd come straight off his back when he reared. I won a meal at The Jugged Hare because I bet you'd stay on." I bowed to her as she finished eating and wiped her fingers on a cloth from her boot. "Domitan of Masbolle at your service Squire Keladry. Your page-sponsor was a certain mad cousin of mine."

Her eyes washed over me again, taking in some of the finer detais of my face. "You're related to Neal?

"Sadly, yes. I call him Meathead. Have you ever met anyone so stubborn?" I tucked my hands into my pockets, grinning at her shocked look.

"He can be difficult, um . . . Sergeant?" Her voice was steady until her last word, showing her question in her voice if not in her face.

I shook my head, "Technically, you're not in the Own. Besides he's written me so much about you I feel as if I already know you. Call me Dom." I offered her my hand to shake.

She smiled and shook my hand, firmly telling me that her name was Kel.

**Original A/N:** Thank you and cookies covered in chocolate to all of my reviewers and fans. I'm sorry for being so behind in updating. I had a retreat to go on (YEAH VARSITY GYM!) and some other stuff, like riding horses and pesky homework. starts lighting homework on fire Thanks for being so patient with me.


	4. Hands

**Hands**

"Kel, why do you insist on trying to build things? You almost do more harm than good with a hammer." Dom lectured Kel with a straight face although the winkle in his eyes betrayed his attempt. "Let me see your hands Kel."

"Dom I'm trying to eat. My hands look the same as they did a week ago."

Dom raised his eyebrow at her completing his look of disbelief.

Kel sighed and gave Dom her hand to look at while she ate her soup from the bowl that she had placed on her knees.

Dom's face changed from its look of disbelief to concern, which he quickly masked with a smug grin. "I told you, you do more damage than good."

Unknown to them, Raoul had snuck up on the quarreling duo. "Masbolle? Why are you holing my squire's hand?"

The men sitting with Kel and Dom fell silent, wondering is Dom's tongue could get him out of his latest sticky situation.

Dom's face became a bright red even as he offered the true and completely platonic reason, "Well milord, after examining her hands, I was trying to decide on how to help Kel. Should I hide all of the hammers, bind her hands, get you to forbid her to use a hammer, or just get Emitt to heal her hands and send her back out to help with more building?"

The Own close enough to hear burst out laughing along with Raoul. Kel's Yamani mask slipped into place, trying to hide her embarrassment over not being able to use a tool as simple a hammer.

Dom saw her mask and leaned over to whisper, "Don't worry Kel. You're so good at everything the men and I need to be better than you at something."

Despite herself, Kel felt a grin creep up her face.

Two chappies in one day! I'll try to post every week but no promises. i want to figure out where i want to go from here so i might take a little bit. hve a good week!

RisingSun


	5. Fan

**Fan**

Dom was walking through the Progress absentmindedly looking for Kel or Neal. He saw a big crowd in front of the Yamani princess's tent, so it was deemed worthy of a stop to see what was happening.

What Dom saw amazed him; four women stood in a small clearing between tents throwing a fan high in the air. Three of the women were Yamani, Princess Shinkokami. Yukimi noh Daiomoru and Lady Haname noh Ajikuro, but the fourth woman was none other than Squire Keladry of Mindelan.

The fan was a bright cherry-red silk that shimmered in the sun. looking more closely at it, Dom realized that the fan contained sharp steel. He was astonished that anyone could throw it as fast and graceful as the women in front of him, let alone doing so one-handed.

After a moment, Princess Shinkokami called out a command in Yamani and the fan picked up momentum and was rapidly changing directions.

The fan became a crimson blur before Shinkokami called out another command.

All of the ladies slowed down their tosses and added intricate hand movements and dips before throwing the fan to the next player.

"This is the prettiest thing I've ever seen. May I play?" Dom recognized the voice before he saw his cousin.

Neal walked into the circle of women and, luckily, caught the fan base down.

Neal's eyes widened in shock, "What is thisthing?"

Dom just stared at him, _my cousin truly is a Meathead._

Yukimi noh Daiomoru walked up to neal taking the fan from him as she stated in common for all to understand, "There is a saying in the Islands. Beware of the women of the warrior class for all they touch is both decorative and deadly."

Yukimi walked over to the pile of wooden tent poles and brought one over to Neal. She opened the fan with an audible snap and swiped the open edge of the fan across the pole. A third of the pole fell to the ground as another snap echoed signaling that the fan was closed.

The other Yamani ladies followed Yukimi as she walked back into the Princess's tent.

Dom thought, _I'll never forget this. It could prove lifesaving one day. I don't want Kel to cut me with one of those fans for surprising her with a kiss._

**A/N:sorry for not updating for so long. Life has been hectic as usual, and I'm about to go on a 10 day trip with no internet connection. I'll try to post another chapter before I leave but I can give no promises.**

**Many thanks to all of my reviewers. Extra cookies to any who have reviewed mre than once or given me constuctive criticism. **

_ last but not least. I have never, will never, own anything that even remotely resembles the fabulous work of Tammy._

_Lady Sun  
_


	6. Joust

**Joust**

Kel appeared in full armor. My heart was in my throat. Kel was jousting for the first time in a tournament. I knew that this wouldn't be easy for her. Not only was Kel fighting a decent, if conservative, knight but he had made it a challenge. There would be no room for error.

Crash – Sir Ansil of Groten was slammed back into his saddle by Kel.

Crash – Thump – Sir Ansil was now lying in the dirt after flying off of his stallion.

I saw Sir Gareth, the younger, of Naxen counting gold coins into milord's hand.

I smiled at Wolset as my heart settled back into place. Kel had won her first joust!


	7. Eyes

A/N: Sorry that it has been so long... I lost inspiration to write anymore oneshots so I'll be adding the ones that I have written on to this string as quickly as I can. So many people have done scenes about Neal/Yuki and Kel/Dom weddings that I will not be including any. I don't want to upset anybody by not writing one but if I do I want to make sure that is all frm my own head not from anyone else's creative brain.

**Eyes**

It was a moth after Neal's wedding to Yuki and Raoul's wedding to Buri when Dom was next sent to New Hope.

After dinner Kel invited Dom and Merric back to her rooms so they could continue to catch up. Merric declined gracefully, saying that he wanted to talk to Lofren about something or another.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At a lull in the conversation, Kel looked up at Dom, felling his eyes on her.

Dom's sapphire eyes captured Kel's gaze. She was mesmerized by the intensity in his eyes.

Her eyes were so expressive. He could never read her face, but her eyes always told him what she was thinking. He'd asked Neal if he could read her eyes and Neal looked at him as if he were crazy.

Dom leaned forward almost unnoticeable, when Kel blinked.

The spell broken, Dom got up, smiled, and left thinking, _Eyes are definitely my favorite way to communicate with Kel. _His smile turned into a grin as he amended his thought, _So far._


	8. Bath

**Bath**

Kel was dozing in the tub when Dom came home from patrol. He came in quietly, wanting to surprise her. Seeing where she was, he checked to see how warm the water temperature was.

Dom stripped and slid into the bath behind Kel.

"Mmmm…" Kel turned her head, kissing Dom on the cheek.

"Is that how you greet all men who climb into the bath behind you?"

"No. I could smell you. I greet the others much more enthusiastically."

Kel shrieked as Dom began to tickle her. "I was kidding! I was just KIDDING!"


	9. Observations

**Observations**

When Buri looked up from her breakfast she saw Kel walk in without her normal liveliness and cheer.

Buri watched the young commander's movements and meal before her suspicions were solidified. Kel had finally gotten herself a proper lover.

Keeping an eye on Kel, Buri leaned over to her husband to whisper her theory. Raoul just chuckled and told her to wait.

Kel's face may have been Yamani blank, but her eyes suddenly lit up right as Dom walked into the mess.

He grinned at Kel and sat down very close to her, much to Kel's discomfort.

Buri laughed outright at this and leaned into Raoul. Her gaze connected with Domitan's and she grinned wickedly at him to indicate that she knew.


	10. Lessons

**Lessons**

Dom stood outside Neal and Yuki's door with an apprehensive look on his face. _Now or never,_ he thought, raising his hand to knock.

Dom was about to walk away when Neal, clad only in breeches, opened the door. "Oh, it's you Dom. What do you need?" Neal leaned on the door frame barring entrance to his rooms.

"Well, I need to ask your lovely wife for a favor. And before you ask, no, I will not tell what the favor is." Neal looked a little put out at this, although he quickly hid his disappointment.

"If you say so Domitan," he turned allowing Dom to enter as he sauntered toward his bedroom. "Yuki, my blossom, Dom is here and he wants a favor. He won't tell me what it is so I assume it's about Kel."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yuki sent her husband to breakfast while she talked to Dom; he was her favorite member of Neal's family. "What can I help you with?"

Dom took a deep breath, and rushed into it. "Well, I don't want anyone to know about it, but I want to become fluent in Yamani. Kel is always muttering in Yamani and I want to understand her. Can you help me become at least semi-fluent in time for her birthday?"

Yukimi's face lit up at Dom's hurried request. "I'll help. And not a word of it will escape from my lips."


	11. Vegetables

**Vegetables**

"Dom, you can't marry Kel!"

"And why is that Nealan?" Dom's voice took on a steely tone.

_Men, _thought Kel, making sure her Yamani Mask was in place for the argument. _Neal to happy making cracks at Dom and Dom too worried about meeting the rest of my family to realize that Neal is joking._

"Because," Neal started to whine, "She'll be part of the family."

"That is the point of getting married Neal"

"And seeing how the two of you love to torture me you'll always be at the family events," Neal continued ignoring Dom. "Which means that Kel will be there to make me eat vegetables!"

Dom blinked at the rest of Neal's outburst, trying to figure out what the problem was.

Kel couldn't control herself any longer. Her Yamani Mask fell and she burst out laughing.


	12. Giggling

**Giggling**

Dom heard what sounded like giggling coming from Kel's rooms. It immediately sent off alarms in his head; the only time Kel giggled was hysterical or in the morning after they'd had a late night.

"Kel!" Dom burst into the room only to stop short in surprise. Yukimi of Queenscove, wife of his cousin the Meathead, was sitting on the bed next to Kel.

Kel and Yuki just started to giggle harder.

"Kel…"

Now Dom was really confused. "I'll just talk to you later, Kel."

After he shut the door her heard Kel and Yuki speak rapidly in Yamanifollowed by another fit of the giggles.

_I have a feeling I'll never completely understand her. _He grinned. _And that's how I like it._


	13. Threats

**Threats**

"Dom what did the King want?"

"Dear Protector, it wasn't just the King. Raoul, George, Wyldon, your father and brother, Alanna, Buri, the Queen, Uncle Baird, and strangely Lalasa."

"What did they want?"

"The same thing Neal, Yuki, Owen, Roald, Shinkokami, Cleon, Meric, Seaver, and several others wanted."

"Again, What did they want?"

"Oh, just to tell me that if I ever hurt you that they would kill me the most painful way possible."

"Well, as long as you don't leave me and love me, you wont have anything to worry about."


	14. Heights

**Heights**

Daine was flying into New Hope to see her Numair when she heard voices coming from a tree. _Please don't let it be Scanrans._

Landing in the tree as a sparrow, Daine looked at her friend in amazement. Never before had she seen Kel look as relaxed at such a height.

_This is good. _She thought to herself, _I have to go confirm the identity of this guy with Kel. If I'm not mistaken he's Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. _


	15. Rules

**Rules**

"Dom come here. I need to talk to you."

"Yes, sir"

Raoul led Dom to his office. "I know how you feel about a certain Lady Knight. And you know that Commanders in the Own can marry, correct?" Without waiting for Dom's reply he continued. "I've solved our problems. You want to marry Kel, but she won't let you resign from the Own. And I don't want to lose a good commander to marriage. Flynn is retiring so you're getting promoted to Commander of Third Company."

"Sir, -"

"Don't thank me yet. You still need to tell Kel."


	16. Duty

**Duty**

…_tell you Father died. There was a pirate attack. He held off the raiders while Mother got the children out. He…_

Kel collapsed onto Dom's sholder silent sobs raking her body in the wake of her pain and tears. Only a few months before her wedding and her father had died._ How can I go on with my life without him? He was a solid rock in my ever-changing life. He was my lifeline. _

"It's ok Kel" Dom was whispering sweet nothings into her ear. "Get it all out Kel. It's going to be ok."


	17. Sword

**Sword**

Alanna watched Kel and Dom duel. It had started out as Dom teasing Kel about her rusty sword skills. And now Dom had to work to keep up with Kel's rapid movements and strength.

She laughed evilly when Dom was flipped over backwards by his fiancee, as his sword flew to the ground at her feet.

Picking up the sword, Alanna walked over to Kel. "I see our late night practices have ben helpful. I know you've been working on that move for a while."

Dom was looking at Kel, jaw hanging.

"Yes Alanna. I couldn't help but see you while whipping Dom and I thought George could use a new sword."


	18. Yesterday

**Yesterday**

Dom was helping Kel move into their new rooms. He bent over to pick up a box and paused when he saw the sketches inside.

He pulled the box over to the bed and began to leaf through the art.

The one on top was a detailed drawing in of two knights sitting at a joust, one of the men counting coins into the palm of the other. The caption read 'My First Joust'.

The next picture depicted Lady Alanna Fencing with Lord Wyldon. Wyldon had a look of concentration on his face. It appeared as if Alanna was backing him into a wall; Dom remembered this fight well, neither backed down and the match went on for aver an hour until Wyldon bowed out because of his eldest daughter going into labor.

Dom kept flipping through the art laughing at the many accurate images of Neal.

There were other pictures of friends and family, from one titled 'Crown Prince' to 'Anders and the spidran', which must have been from memories of her page years.

Kel had a bunch of sketches from her squire years as well, most of them being the men of the Own, Raoul, and the Yamani ladies.

One picture of him really caught his attention; its titled 'First Day' and it portrayed Dom offering some one a turnover. Dom was amazed at the detail that she had put into his face and eyes. The piece used a charcoal medium and he couldn't believe how she had made his eyes sparkle without color.

Dom looked at the date on the piece and was shocked. The date was that of two days ago.

_Kel must have an amazing memory, she remembered that day as if it were yesterday._


	19. Letters

**Letters**

Two letters arrived from the Yamani Isles, one for Kel and one for Dom.

Dom opened his letter curiously, wondering who he knew in the Isles.

Kel looked up from her letter to see her fiancee turn white. "Dom-"

Dom just looked at the paper. "-"

Kel got up and took his letter from him reading it quickly.

Commander Domitan of Masbolle

_If one hair on Lady Keladry's head is harmed because of you, you will answer to the Imperial House of the Yamani Isles._

_His Imperial Majesty, Emperor of the Yamani Isles._


	20. Honor

Honor

Wyldon of Cavall sat in his study pondering the engagement of Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan to Commander Domitan of Masbolle, when he heard a polite knock on his door. "Come in!"

In walked Keladry with her pox-rotted Yamani Mask on.

"Keladry, how nice to see you. Have a seat."

"Thank you, sir. I'll make this brief."

Wyldon's eyebrow raised wondering what could have Kel so stiff after the war.

"Sir you heard about my father, correct?" Kel barely waited for Wyldon's nod before she continued. "My wedding is in a few months and I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of walking me down the isle. I understand the abruptness of this request but I can think of no other I would rather ask."

Wyldon was shocked. "I don't see why you don't have Goldenlake do it."

"He's already in the wedding party milord, and as much as he's done for me you've done more. Without you I wouldn't have the urge to prove you wrong about Lady Knights and the ability to conquer my fear of heights." Kel said more blunt than normal.

Wyldon shook his head in amazement. "As much as I'd like to argue that statement, I'll let it slide for now. Keladry I would be honored to escort you down the isle."

Kel leaped up from her chair and around Wyldon's desk. She swooped in giving him a big hug. "Then you must stop calling me Keladry, my name's Kel." She giggled at the look on Wyldon's face.

"I would have asked Alanna or Raoul, but they're both in the wedding party and I didn't think that you'd like to take the Lioness's place in a dress or Raoul's standing in front of the alter for the whole ceremony."


	21. Bad Man

Bad Man

"Dearest Keladry, would you care to explain to me why you are late for jousting practice again?"

Kel looked at her former-Knight Master. "You mean the reason besides me wanting to make it to my wedding in two months?"

"Yes."

"Sorry to disappoint. I'm not sure I want to tell."

"Kel if you don't tell me I'll be forced to find your dear fiancée and make him come play knight with me." Raoul looked rather pleased with himself.

"You are a bad man, milord."

"Yes I am. Buri tells me so often. Where were you?"

"Kel! KEL! You forgot your belt!" Dom's voice could be heard across the training field.

Raoul grinned wickedly at Kel and laughed. "No explanation necessary Lady Knight."


	22. Healer

Healer

Dom woke to the sound of someone being sick, and since Kel was the only other person who lived in their rooms, it had to be her.

"Kel, what's wrong?"

"Dom – can't talk – get Neal – please." Kel leaned back over the privy, as Dom ran out of their rooms.

Dom and Neal were back to Kel in record time with Dom on Neal's heels. Both men were dressed in their breeches. (A/N: and what a nice view that was!)

"Kel what's wrong? Does anything hurt? How long has this been happening?"

"I'm sick, my stomach hurts, and its been two days."

Neal's hand glowing a rich green lifted to Kel's shoulder. His hand rested there for a minute before sliding down to her stomach. Neal started muttering, "No, not both of them. Not Kel too. Have to be sure."

"Sure about what? Why not me?"

"Neal, what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing is _wrong_ per se. I'm just shocked. Kel where is your charm?"

"Right here."

"May I see it?"

"Yeah, why?"

Neal didn't say anything. He stood there examining the charm with magic. "Kel, did you know there was a crack in it?"

"No, I didn't. Great Merciful Mother! Neal, you're kidding!"

"No I'm not."

"It must have broke when Raoul and I were jousting a few weeks ago."

"I'll send Yuki over with some tea later. You can have a party and discuss what's in store for the both of you in the coming months. I suggest that you tell your dumbstruck husband what's going on." Neal left without another word.

"Kel, what does he mean 'your charm has a crack in it'? Are you t-"

Kel's voice returned to normal and she was now grinning. "Pregnant? Yes I am."

Dom swept her up in a hug raining her neck and face with kisses.


	23. Twins

**Twins**

"Alanna, I have a favor to ask of you."

Alanna looked at Kel, sharply blocking the _glaive _kel was swinging at her with her own. "Well the mighty Protector has done two thing I never thought she would do: call me 'Alanna' and ask for a favor. Now I can die happy."

Kel grinned at the short redhead. "I'm glad that you can admit that you're going to die trying to beat me with a _glaive, _but I really do have a favor to ask of you."

"Ok. Spill."

"Well you know that I'm pregnant, correct? What you don't know is that. I'm having twin girls."

"Twins? Girls?! Wait till George hears-"

"What does this have to do with George?"

"He and some of our friends have a betting pool on how many and what gender your children would be. And… I'm the only one who said twin girls!!"

Kel burst out laughing. "How did you figure?"

"Doesn't matter. What does matter your favor. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you would be a godmother to my daughters?"

"Oh Kel! I'd love to. Wait just a question. I'm to be godmother to both?"

"Yes. It's a Yamani tradition that I like. Twin girls share three godmothers and two godfathers."

"Interesting. Who else are you asking, for curiosity's sake?"

"Yuki, Daine, Raoul, and gods help me Neal."


	24. Peachblossom

Peachblossom

"Neal, even if I'm pregnant, I'm perfectly able to ride a horse! Especially one as well trained as Peachblossom."

Kel was trying to get into her charger's stall with a saddle with no luck.

"But Kel," Neal began, "Let's be reasonable -He's trained but not - OW!!"

Kel didn't even bat an eye at Neal's exclamation followed by curses. She had seen it coming.

Neal spun around to glare at the horse. "See what I mean? Not well trained at all!"

Peachblossom snorted getting snot all over Neal.

"I think he's perfectly trained."

Somehow, Kel managed to keep a straight face.


End file.
